


Ghost in hand

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick Pics, Funny Dean, Halloween, M/M, Masturbation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Need a hand for another exorcism wink wink





	Ghost in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/132253738443/from-dean-you-done-its-late-from-sam-almost)

From Dean: You done? It’s late

From Sam: Almost

From Dean: Any luck?

From Sam: No, will have to hit the books, micro fiche here has nothing useful

From Dean: Ok

From Dean: Hey Sammy

From Sam: What?

From Dean: It’s Halloween

From Sam: So?

From Dean: Want a treat ;p

From Dean: ?

From Sam: What have you done?

*Video received*

Sam frowns, waiting for the message to buffer. He can’t tell what Dean’s sent him from the still, it’s too blurred, but he turns his chair so that his back is shielding his phone, already knowing that whatever it is that his brother has recorded won’t be suitable for anyone’s eyes but his. Bastard is probably hoping that the library is crowded to increase Sam’s embarrassment.

The little circle on the video connects and Sam reluctantly presses play. It’s just over two minutes long and Sam rolls his eyes at the image that appears when it starts.

Dean’s bowed legs, spread wide on one of their beds back at the motel, his cock covered with a square of white material, a ridiculous hand drawn ghost face scribbled on it.

“Oh my god,” Sam groans, smiling despite himself. This is so typical of Dean.  
On the video, Dean’s hand is stroking his cock, the circle of his thumb and fingers moving smoothly up and down the base of the costume Dean has adorned his erection with. Breathy, exaggerated moans that sound like the worlds worst horny ghoul filter through the speaker at the bottom of Sam’s phone, and the volume is up so loud that Sam actually blushes, almost dropping it in a desperate effort to turn the volume down.

It’s ridiculous, so ridiculous, and Sam really shouldn’t be getting hard watching it, but damn it, Dean just has to breathe to turn Sam on. He lifts his ass off of the hard metal chair he’s sitting on, rubbing the bulge between his legs a few times, refusing to be the guy with his hands down his pants in a public library.

“Oooooh Sammy,” Dean moans, putting on a stupid “scared” tone. “Come save me from the teeeerrible Peepspook! It’s so hard, Sammy! It’s attacking meeee, aghhhh!”

Sam laughs out loud, earning a glare from an elderly lady sitting on the far side of the room. He apologises and turns his back a little more, looking back down at the screen where Dean is jerking off faster, the sounds that Sam is straining to hear more like the sounds he knows, and not the over the top groaning Dean was doing at first. These sounds are all Dean, and Sam’s cock twitches in response.

“Sam…”

The image shakes and Dean makes a broken noise that goes straight to Sam’s balls, the ghosts face becoming translucent and wet as Dean comes through the material.

“Fuuuck,” Sam shudders, digging the heel of his hand against his throbbing dick. The video ends abruptly and only a few seconds later, Sam’s phone vibrates.

From Dean: Get back here now

From Dean: Peepspook still at large

From Dean: I repeat, Peepspook still at large

From Dean: Need a hand for another exorcism wink wink

From Sam: You idiot

From Sam: On my way


End file.
